This program of research is designed to clarify the prominent roles played by vicarious, self-referent, and self-regulatory processes in psychological functioning. One line of research will investigate the causal contribution of perceived self-efficacy to changes in coping behavior and fear arousal by inducing differential levels of self-efficacy. Another project will test the hypothesis that self-motivation through proximal goal-setting serves as an effective mechanism for cultivating competencies, building perceived self-efficacy, and instilling intrinsic interest in activities. This research will be conducted with children who lack skills and interest in mathematics. A third line of research will apply the self-efficacy theory to the field of behavioral medicine by examining the role of perceived physical efficacy in the recovery process from a heart attack.